coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 393 (16th September 1964)
Plot Minnie brings Charlie and Tickler their morning tea, pulling the plugs out of Charlie's airbed at Tickler's instruction to wake him up. Charlie is starting to lose his patience with his roommate who, in an effort to prevent himself being punched, claims to be a wrestling manager. Minnie is thrilled at the revelation. Elsie asks Len to fix her blocked sink and a damp patch on her ceiling. She says he will have to wait a few weeks for payment as she needs the money for a broke Dennis to complete his hairdressing course. Len tells Albert he's discovered that the petty cash of £2 has been stolen from his yard office. A suspicious Annie refuses to go to the butchers while Hilda is still on the premises with her cleaning. A chirpy Florrie is back behind the corner shop counter. Irma succumbs to Tickler's charms when he starts to complement her. In the Rovers, the residents see that Minnie has a large amount of cash in her purse. Trevor writes off for a job in London. Stan says he has no option to go back on the trucks. Thinking of her mother, Irma begs him to think of something else. Albert discovers that a prized gold sovereign in his coin collection has been stolen. He and Len decide to track down the thief who is stealing from all the residents. They come up with a list of suspects - Dennis, Irma and Tickler. Their prime suspect is Tickler but Albert wonders why Minnie is suddenly flush with cash. Tickler suggests Florrie opens an American-style soda bar for the youngsters in the shop. Irma tells Elsie how taken with Tickler Florrie seems. Hilda asks Len if he can think of anything that Stan could do instead of the trucks. Len's hot temper is getting the better of him as he and Albert continue to wonder who the thief is. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth *Minnie Caldwell - Margot Bryant *Elsie Tanner - Patricia Phoenix *Florrie Lindley - Betty Alberge *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Charlie Moffitt - Gordon Rollings (Credited as "Charlie Moffit") *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Irma Ogden - Sandra Gough *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens Guest cast *Trevor Ogden - Jonathan Collins *Tickler Murphy - Patrick McAlinney Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Charlie's bedroom and landing *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Corner Shop - Shop and back room *15 Mawdsley Street - Yard Notes *Tickler Murphy claims to have been the man who started the famous Irish boxer Jack Doyle on of his wrestling career. *There is a strange ending to a scene when Jack Howarth pauses in mid-sentence and doesn't finish his line. Peter Adamson laughs and it's not clear if either of the actors "dries" or if the vision mixer is late in cutting to the next scene. *From Episode 172 (6th August 1962) to Episode 459 (5th May 1965) the programme featured a standardised cast list for the regular characters. This means that in this episode the following were credited but did not appear: Jack Walker (Arthur Leslie), Ena Sharples (Violet Carson), Lucille Hewitt (Jennifer Moss), Valerie Barlow (Anne Reid), Kenneth Barlow (William Roache), Miss Nugent (Eileen Derbyshire), Dennis Tanner (Philip Lowrie) and Mr Swindley (Arthur Lowe). *''TV Times'' synopsis: The plot thickens *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,883,000 homes (2nd place). Category:1964 episodes